No Olvides Cómo Respirar
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Sougo no quiere, pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevan unos milímetros y hay un sentimiento terriblemente malo, como de que el cielo es morado, los cerdos vuelan y no hay más masoquistas en el mundo, que le anuncia que lo que sea que está sintiendo en ese momento (esa cosa cálida dentro de su pecho), va a llevarlo a la tumba tarde o temprano.


**Universo:** _Manga._

 **Spoilers:** _Hasta el arco de las idols._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **NO OLVIDES C** **ÓMO RESPIRAR**

[Oneshot]

Okita frunce el ceño cuando ve a Kagura sentarse en su banca favorita del parque. Se siente ofendido al saber que el inmundo trasero de China usurpa su lugar y se pone en guardia inmediatamente. Avanza hacia ella con paso firme para moverla del sitio y recordarle quién manda allí.

Cuarenta y nueve insultos más tarde, daños a propiedad pública en tres millones de yenes, las rodillas raspadas, dos costillas rotas y un hombro dislocado, Okita sabe que Kagura manda allí… al menos por ése día.

Porque saber no implica aprender y Okita vuelve para recuperar su territorio tan pronto como le dan de alta en el hospital.

 **[o O o]**

Sougo roba el paraguas de Kagura tomándola desprevenida. Es verano, hace calor y está a la mano. No hay otro tipo de razones ocultas para hacerlo.

El paraguas pesa quince veces lo que pesa un paraguas normal, pero al menos se está fresquito bajo su sombra.

Desde el suelo donde la ha empujado, Kagura lo maldice ál, a sus hijos y a sus nietos, y así hasta llegar a la séptima generación. Okita le entierra la cara en la tierra con el pie para callarla. El sol y sus gritos van a terminar provocándole jaqueca. No pasan más de dos segundos antes de que Kagura resurja cual zombie desde la tierra. Recupera su paraguas con una rápida combinación de golpes y una patada en los bajos.

Ahora es él quien le mira desde abajo.

 **[o O o]**

Los enemigos de hoy son los mismos de ayer y también serán los de mañana. Kagura y sus clases de ladrona con la gata camarera del piso de abajo de la Yorozuya se lo recuerdan a Okita. Un segundo con la guardia baja y China le ha robado todos los billetes de la cartera y lo ha dejado tuerto en la licencia de conducir.

Cuando la vuelve a encontrar dos horas después, despreocupada y con las manos llenas de sukonbu, la arresta por asalto a mano armada y amenazas a un oficial de policía. Kagura maldice como es la costumbre y trata de arrancarle los ojos por inventarle la mayor parte de los cargos, pero tiene las esposas muy apretadas. Okita las ha mandado a hacer especialmente con una aleación rara de una galaxia lejana para evitar que su titánica fuerza Yato las destruya. A Kagura no le queda más remedio que ir con él a rastras.

A pesar de las súplicas del (probablemente algún día) cuñado de Kondo y los chantajes de Shiroyasha, Okita no retira los cargos y deja a su rival pasar la noche tras las rejas.

No recupera su dinero, pero al menos la deja sin comer durante catorce horas. Eso es algo.

 **[o O o]**

Okita está enterado sobre todo lo relacionado con el novio de Kagura porque a la princesa Soyo le ha dado el capricho de mantenerlo informado. Los mensajes llegan siete u ocho veces al día marcados como correo urgente y él no entiende por qué debería estar al tanto de esa estúpida e irrelevante situación.

Para empezar, Okita no cree que exista alguien, hombre o bestia, lo suficientemente idiota como para querer a China como esposa. Todo eso del consorte debe ser un invento o alucinación de Soyo Tokugawa.

 **[o O o]**

Yamazaki comenta tres días después sobre la destrucción que el poderoso cazador alienigena Umibozu provocó en el distrito Kabuki, entre otros. Al parecer todo ha sido culpa de unos gigantes que intentaron secuestrar a su hija para casarla (y no _cazarla,_ lo cual sería lo más apropiado tratándose de China) y, posteriormente, destruir la raza humana.

Okita ata cabos y se cuestiona por qué la princesa ha olvidado mencionar convenientemente el _pequeño_ detalle de que el novio de China era un maldito titán.

 **[o O o]**

Sougo achaca las bajas ventas de Gintama a la despreciable heroína del manga. A ningún chico de catorce o quince años le interesa una niña sin desarrollar y que vomita un capítulo sí y otro no. Está seguro de que si cambian a Kagura por una chica de grandes pechos se volverán mucho más populares.

Que él secuestre entonces a Kagura por tres días y dos noches a base de cloroformo es para el bien común y no tiene nada que ver con satisfacción personal. Si China desaparece un tiempo, el Gorila no tendrá más remedio que reemplazarla y diseñar a una nueva y más voluptuosa protagonista para Gintama.

Hijikata se da cuenta de su retorcido plan al final del tercer día, cuando China ronca ruidosamente, víctima aún del cloroformo. Llama a la Yorozuya para que pasen a recogerla y la libera de sus ataduras sin el consentimiento del secuestrador.

Esa noche, Okita añade un nuevo cargo a su ' _lista de razones para matar a Hijikata'._

 **[o O o]**

Ella está en la televisión. Casi no la reconoce porque está usando un kimono y parece haber maquillaje distorcionando sus rasgos naturales, de otra manera, Sougo habría reconocido su horrible e informe rostro de inmediato.

Las noticias hablan sobre la compañera nueva de Tsuu Terakado y Okita casi se cae de espaldas cuando mencionan el nombre de China.

Definitivamente ese grupo va a fracasar, piensa. China no nació para ser alguna clase de súper estrella y tener fans adorándola. Él ha sido capaz de escuchar su canto en ocasiones anteriores y le ha parecido igual que el chirrido de una bisagra vieja y mal engrasada. De ninguna maldita manera _piratearía_ una canción de ella y la pasaría a su katana.

Apaga la televisión y no vuelve (no _quiere_ ) pensar en el asunto de nuevo.

Se alegra cuando el grupo se desintegra.

 **[o O o]**

Hacen una apuesta por primera vez para una de sus peleas. Si él gana, China aceptará cualquier orden que le dé durante veinticuatro horas con un collar para perros rodeando su cuello. Pero, si ella gana, él le dará íntegro su sueldo del mes.

Sougo se esfuerza en la pelea con todo lo que tiene a pesar de sentir que Kagura le ha fracturado la rótula izquierda a cuarenta y cinco segundos de comenzar el combate.

El Shinsengumi resulta vencedor al final luego de cortar su paraguas en dos piezas e inmovilizarla contra el suelo. A pesar de eso y para cuando la noche cae, Kagura no ha usado una correa para perros y él sí ha gastado dos terceras partes de su quincena en helados y sukonbu.

China es una mala perdedora.

 **[o O o]**

No todos sus encuentros terminan con lesiones y olor a pólvora. Hay días extraños, como aquel, en los que se dejan en paz por mutuo acuerdo.

Kagura es buena capturando las emociones de la gente y lo deja solo luego de verlo a los ojos. No le reclama por darle chocolate a su descomunal perro y provocarle diarrea el día anterior.

Quizás ella sepa que es el primer aniversario luctuoso de su hermana mayor, pero lo más probable es que no, que China sólo _entienda._

 **[o O o]**

Ese día sus caminos se llenan de la magia de las coincidencias, entralazando sus existencias durante cuatro ocasiones diferentes: en la mañana para su usual destrucción del parque, dos horas más tarde en una tienda; a la hora de la comida en un puesto de ramen y en la noche al entrar a la misma función de cine.

Yamazaki se los encuentra al salir de la película y les pregunta con sorpresa si ahora están saliendo y eso ha sido una cita.

Okita y Kagura se encargan de que el inspector no pueda volver a jugar bádminton por una larga temporada.

 **[o O o]**

Kondo se le acerca un día porque quiere hablarle con seriedad. Okita está seguro de que dirá algo estúpido, pero le da el beneficio de la duda. Su superior le dice con brillo en los ojos que le transmitirá todos sus conocimientos sobre el amor. Sougo deja de prestar atención a los tres segundos, cuando el nombre de Kagura se hace presente.

 **[o O o]**

No es raro que el deber del Shinsengumi y los _trabajos raros_ en los que se involucra la Yorozuya terminen cruzándose de cuando en cuando. Esta ocasión ha sido por causa de un grupo de ingenuos patriotas Joui que se atrevien a reclamar el distrito Kabuki como suyo hasta que el shogún acepte sus demandas.

Kondo dice que no es necesario negociar con los terroristas dado el lugar en donde están y la gente con la que deberán tratar, después de todo el distrito Kabuki es el más peligroso de todos y tienen al legendario Shiroyasha entre ellos; pero Hijikata obliga al Shinsengumi a ir de todos modos porque es su trabajo.

El dúo de sádicos se encuentra en medio de la batalla y terminan haciendo equipo involuntario. Shinpachi siente lástima genuina por los pobres patriotas Joui que se meten en su camino, porque cuando la autoproclamada Reina de Kabukicho y el Príncipe de los Sádicos unen fuerzas se convierten en un arma de destrucción masiva.

 **[o O o]**

Hijikata le pregunta a su primer capitán por qué está en sus deberes patrullar diariamente el parque de Edo. Okita decide no prestarle atención por el simple hecho de ser Hijikata y porque no merece saber la respuesta. Mayora continúa con su monólogo y le exige que si quiere ver a su novia de la Yorozuya lo haga fuera de las horas de servicio.

Después de ver toda su mayonesa ser vertida en el excusado y sus cigarrillos formar una hoguera, Hijikata no vuelve a decir en voz alta que su subordinado y la Yato están saliendo.

Eso no le impide seguirlo pensando.

 **[o O o]**

Okita se despierta pensando en Kagura por ninguna razón en particular. Sólo ha abierto los ojos y su cara de cerdo ha sido lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Supone que ha tenido una pesadilla con China, de esas que se olvidan al despertar.

El resto del día, Sougo sigue pensando en ella. En formas nuevas y diversas de torturarla.

 **[o O o]**

La Yorozuya al completo logra colarse en la celebración del quinto aniversario de la creación del Shinsengumi. Kagura, literalmente, aspira toda la comida de las mesas y Gintoki se apropia de los postres. Al frente de todo, Shinpachi guarda las sobras en contenedores de plástico para días futuros.

Hijikata se queja, Kondo se queja y otros compañeros también se quejan. Okita usa su celular para hacer una llamada y pedir pizza y pollo frito. Para él. Casi está agradecido de que aquel trío de idiotas estén acabando con todo.

El cocinero del Shinsengumi tiene una sazón de mierda.

 **[o O o]**

Alguien alguna vez comenta que a las mujeres les molesta el método de cortejo de los niños de primaria, consistente en lanzar gusanos y jalar de las coletas. Ese alguien en esa vez también insinúa que el capitán de la primera división debe sacudirse la inmadurez de encima y cambiar su actitud de niño de seis años o nunca formalizará nada con la chica de la Yorozuya. Que puede que hasta lo deje botado y se termine buscando a otro.

Ese alguien en esa vez aprende que no debe volver a insinuar nada nunca otra vez frente a Okita Sougo.

 **[o O o]**

Por primera ocasión no es Okita quien está convaleciente en una cama de hospital, sino Kagura. Por esta vez ella no necesita fingir que se está muriendo porque se está muriendo de verdad.

No habla, no grita, no come, no pelea. Kagura ni siquiera abre los ojos.

Tiene ambas piernas rotas, el cuerpo destrozado y los vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo continúan empapándose de sangre. China ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para respirar por sí misma, una máquina debe hacerlo por ella.

Gintoki y Shinpachi se encuentran a su lado. Cada uno en su propia cama y con sus propias heridas, pero se olvidan de sí mismos y se niegan a apartar la mirada de ella. A su lado, Tae le limpia los cortes de la cara con un pañuelo húmedo. Los llantos de Sadaharu se escuchan desde el jardín del hospital.

Okita ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba agonizando. Ha sido una coincidencia enterarse. Él y el resto del Shinsengumi sólo están en el hospital por un chequeo obligatorio y de rutina.

Se aleja con pasos rápidos de la habitación sin ser visto siquiera. Seguro sólo está durmiendo. Él sabe que a ella le gusta mucho dormir.

 **[o O o]**

Termina volviendo al día siguiente. Acompaña a Kondo en su misión de apoyar a Tae, quien llora incluso cuando le golpea.

No tiene sentido, lo sabe, pero _siente_ que _debe_ estar en el hospital y necesita una excusa para ello.

 **[o O o]**

Kagura sigue sin despertar. Es el tercer día y sus heridas no están sanando. Los doctores no saben qué hacer con ella tampoco.

Es una Yato. Debería mejorar pronto.

Pero China no lo hace.

Su médico de cabecera dice que es sólo cuestión de esperar _algo_.

 **[o O o]**

Nuevamente le toca ser el guardaespaldas de la princesa Soyo en su camino al hospital. La niña llora durante todo el viaje y se lanza a sollozar sobre el cuerpo roto de su amiga en cuanto ponen un pie en su habitación. Le pide entre lágrimas que se recupere pronto para jugar a partir la sandía juntas otra vez. Okita aparta la vista, abrumado, cuando la princesa habla de todas las cosas que no podrán hacer juntas si no se recupera.

El oxígeno se siente pesado de repente.

 **[o O o]**

Sougo no sabe por qué lo hace, pero lo hace. Cuando Kondo comenta que se saltará el almuerzo para realizarse una prueba de sangre y ver si puede convertirse en donador para China, él no espera siquiera a que sea la hora del almuerzo y va directo al hospital para tomarle la palabra a su jefe.

Hasta ahora, Gintoki era el único compatible con ella y había estado siendo su bolsa de sangre, pero todos a su alrededor estaban de acuerdo en que no podía seguir siendo de esa manera. Se nota cómo poco a poco Shiroyasha languidece más y más. Okita, en cambio, es joven y está sano. Puede hacerlo, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Como sea, cuando despierte (porque China _tiene que_ despertar), le cobraría cada mililitro de su vital líquido rojo a precio de diamante.

 **[o O o]**

Al final Yamazaki es el único compatible con ella. El inspector ha ido también a hacerse el test porque ha pensado en Tama.

La doncella robot le agradece su gentileza con la cabeza hasta el piso; Yamazaki le dice que no es nada, que está encantado.

Cuando ve a su subordinado unas horas más tarde, Okita quiere decirle _algo_ , pero de su boca sólo sale dióxido de carbono.

 **[o O o]**

Gintoki es el más afligido de todos. No tiene apetito y a penas toca los dulces y postres. Shinpachi le regaña en un esfuerzo de animar el ambiente y le dice que se pondrá malo, que necesita elevar el nivel de azúcar en su sangre para que, cuando Kagura despierte y lo golpee, no lo deje hecho una piltrafa. Incluso Hijikata intenta consolarle con disimulo. Le recuerda que China es una Yato y forma parte de la Yorozuya, una organización del mal difícil de erradicar incluso para el poderoso Shinsengumi. Gintoki no le responde. No le dice ni sí ni no. Okita comprende el sentimiento.

Ella es una Yato, pero ahora mismo su cuerpo se está comportando como el de una humana.

Y los humanos son frágiles.

 **[o O o]**

Sougo va todos los días al hospital, aunque sea por unos minutos. Lleva consigo siempre dulces o helados para el jefe de la Yorozuya. No les pone pimienta o les esconde un chile jalapeño como relleno sorpresa. Simplemente está apoyando al hombre tal y como él lo hizo con su hermana.

Pero a veces, sólo a veces, cree que va allí para hacer todo eso porque necesita que Shiroyasha recupere la esperanza y así comenzar a ver una luz en ese oscuro túnel.

 **[o O o]**

Es primavera y los árboles de cerezo florecen. El parque entero es un cúmulo de tonos rosas, de perfumes, de risas y de enamorados. Okita ve _la_ banca destrozada en medio de toda esa alegría y piensa que es el paisaje más deprimente que ha visto en toda su vida.

 **[o O o]**

Son las dos de la mañana y él está allí cuando comienza el caos. El estado de China empeora repentinamente y los doctores se la llevan para una cirugía de emergencia.

Afuera de la sala de operaciones la atmósfera es tan oprimente que Okita siente que no puede respirar bien. Gintoki aprieta los puños hasta que se clava las uñas como si fueran garras y sus palmas comienzan a sangrar. Shinpachi llora en el hombro de Tama y Sougo sabe que todo está mal cuando Otae se deja consolar por Kondo sin emitir una sola queja.

 _Pide_ _en_ _voz alta_ por vez primera que _Kagura_ sobreviva a ésta.

 **[o O o]**

La cirugía dura más de nueve horas y es en ese periodo de tiempo cuando Okita se atreve a preguntar quién ha destrozado a China de esa manera. Gintoki no parece _poder_ hablar de ello, pero le explica de todos modos con la voz temblorosa que se encontraron con el Harusame y que las heridas de Kagura son por causa de su hermano mayor, que ella ha intentado protegerlo a él, a Gintoki. Okita no puede entender cómo un hermano puede querer matar a su hermana con tanta crueldad. Ni siquiera siendo la irritante de China.

Pregunta sin cambiar la expresión insensible de su cara si al menos el bastardo está muerto. No concibe la idea de que ese hijo de puta camine despreocupado con la cabeza todavía sobre sus hombros mientras su hermana menor apenas y puede aferrarse a la vida.

La respuesta de Gintoki hace que le hierva la sangre.

 **[o O o]**

Dicen los doctores que la operación ha sido todo un éxito. Sougo no entiende cómo puede ser un éxito si China sigue sin despertar.

 **[o O o]**

Las siguientes doce horas luego de la intervención parecen más bien una semana completa, una larga y pesada, de las más frustrantes de su existencia. La condición de Kagura se encuentra en estado crítico. Puede incluso que no pase la noche.

El estómago de Sougo se revuelve al grado de querer vomitar. De repente odia a China por ser una maldita débil; odia a Hijikata que posa una mano en su hombro y parece comprenderle mejor que él mismo. Odia a Gintoki por no asegurar que su maldita empleada saldrá adelante de ésta y odia el llanto del perro y los hermanos Shimura.

Odia que la situación se parezca tanto a la de Mitsuba.

 **[o O o]**

Aunque no ha querido admitirlo durante los últimos quince días, Sougo identifica la presión en su pecho y el malestar en su estómago como _preocupaci_ _ón_. Y está más allá de lo seguro de que China no se la merece. No cuando parece jugar con su propia vida como si fuera un juguete.

En estos momentos, China ha apostado por seguir viviendo.

Okita se pregunta cuándo volverá a cambiar de opinión.

 **[o O o]**

Las heridas de Kagura comienzan a sanar a una velocidad no humana, pero no al ritmo acelerado de un Yato. Su estado deja de ser delicado y Otose bromea suavemente sobre la chiquilla tomando el papel de la Bella Durmiente del hospital. Los ánimos parecen regresar a los miembros restantes de la Yorozuya poco a poco.

Kagura está sanando.

Eso casi les hace olvidar el hecho de que parece que nunca despertará.

Casi.

 **[o O o]**

Sougo manda a la mierda a Kagura al día veinticinco de su hospitalización.

Está harto de ella y de esa sensación de no poder respirar adecuadamente a su alrededor. Si China vive o muere no le concierne en lo más mínimo a partir de ahora. Si duerme eternamente o si necesita despertar con el beso de un príncipe ha dejado de ser totalmente de su incumbencia.

Esa maldita habitación de hospital lo asfixia.

 **[o O o]**

Hijikata se limpia la pólvora y los restos de metralla del uniforme con una grosería y un cigarro menos. Okita ha intentado matarlo. De nuevo, para variar. Es el décimo quinto intento en los últimos dos días.

No es que no lo entienda, pero le gustaría que dejara de desahogar su frustración en él.

De cualquier manera Hijikata no dice nada. Ni siquiera le pide que se detenga.

 **[o O o]**

Es el día treinta y siete desde que Kagura entró en coma. Okita no ha sabido nada de ella después de amenazar a sus subordinados en el día veintiocho y marcarla como tema tabú. No sabe si está viva, no sabe si está muerta. No sabe si ha despertado o si simplemente sigue durmiendo.

Se dice que no le importa, pero sus pies lo llevan al hospital sin que él oponga resistencia.

Nada más llegar Sougo se siente idiota, pero de todos modos vuelve al día siguiente y también el día después de ése.

 **[o O o]**

Gintoki tienta a Kagura con una tira de sukonbu. La abre frente a ella y la pasa debajo de su nariz. Le dice que es mejor que abra sus ojos antes de que se coma los cincuenta paquetes que le ha comprado y que tiene escondidos en la cómoda de al lado.

Pero ella no despierta, no importa cuánto lo intente.

Parece como si nunca fuera a abrir sus ojos de nuevo.

 **[o O o]**

Matsudaira pasa las órdenes de una misión peligrosa al Shinsengumi. Es un problema de trata de blancas con prostitutas y mujeres normales contra una facción menor y recién desligada del Harusame.

Okita es el primero en apuntarse.

Carga contra sus enemigos; corta, despedaza, destroza. La sangre lo baña como si estuviera en medio de una lluvia torrencial. Él se siente eufórico de saber que todavía puede sentir algo diferente al vacío y la incertidumbre. Eso, ser un asesino, es lo que le da razón a su existencia. Tomar la vida de sucios bastardos ( _para proteger aquello que vale la pena_ ) es todo para cuanto está hecho.

Así es como piensa que debería vivir su vida: con su vida al borde del abismo. Las niñas extraterrestres de cabello bermellón no deberían estar en su agenda. Tampoco los paraguas o las peleas en el parque.

 **[o O o]**

El trabajo está hecho en poco tiempo. Las prostitutas han sido liberadas, los enemigos han muerto y los líderes han sido capturados para ser interrogados en los cuarteles. No ha sido difícil en lo absoluto, sólo un poco agotador.

Todo parece haber salido bien hasta que alguien ataca al capitán de la primera división por la espalda.

Sougo ni siquiera alcanza a preguntarse si ése es su final cuando siente la espada atravesándole la carne; sólo se desvanece.

 **[o O o]**

Despierta viendo el techo de la habitación iluminada pobremente por el brillo mortecino de la luna menguante. El olor a medicinas y desinfectante reposa en la habitación y penetra en sus fosas nasales, recordándole una de las muchas razones por las que odia ese tipo de lugares.

Para Sougo es obvio que está en un hospital; para ser más precisos, sabe que está en el hospital civil de Edo, en la habitación 204 del segundo piso, a catorce pasos de la máquina expendedora de refrescos. Ha estado tantas veces allí dentro en el último mes que puede reconocer cada centímetro de la habitación incluso borracho y con gafas oscuras.

Antes siquiera de poder preguntarse quién ha sido el listo que lo ha puesto en la misma habitación que China y tomar venganza por ello, reconoce un aroma que no es nuevo, pero sí es más fuerte que en cualquier otra ocasión en los treinta días precedentes a esa noche.

Es el olor del sukonbu.

Su corazón se detiene por un segundo. Es como si hubiera muerto un instante y luego vuelto a la vida como alguien nuevo.

Tiene la certeza antes de confirmarlo. La siente más que verla, como si su presencia se volviera algo tangible más allá de su cuerpo. Ese pensamiento lo hace maldecirse a sí mismo en un murmullo. No puede estar convirtiéndose en un puñetero poeta cursi justo en ese momento. Es cliché y le provoca un asco que no es real porque nunca le sube por la garganta.

Allí, a su lado, Kagura está sentada comiendo sukonbu con marcada despreocupación.

No puede evitarlo y la mira fijamente. Hay muchas emociones en su interior cuando la mira que no puede siquiera numerarlas. Sus ojos azul eléctrico están brillando en la penumbra y le gritan que está viva; viva _de verdad_ y no sólo _existiendo_.

—¿Qué diablos miras-aru? —le espeta Kagura con aire altanero y la voz baja para no despertar a un Gintoki que ronca suavemente en el sofá frente a ella—. Ha sido repugnante ver tu horrible cara como primera cosa al despertar. Tendrás que pagar la factura del hospital para compensarme-aru. Y también será tu culpa si me quedo ciega luego. Eres feo al grado que lastimas mis ojos.

—Vete a la mierda, China —replica con la voz ronca. No es una respuesta automática como siempre le pasa con ella. Se ha tenido que obligar a sí mismo a utilizar su cerebro y hablar para parecer lo suficientemente normal y cuerdo—. Todavía me debes la otra apuesta, ¿recuerdas? Eres mi perro.

Kagura bufa y le hace una mueca. Luego comienza a ignorarlo. Y él no quiere, de verdad que no, pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevan unos milímetros y hay un sentimiento terriblemente malo, como de que el cielo es morado, los cerdos vuelan y no hay más masoquistas en el mundo, que le anuncia que lo que sea que está sintiendo en ese momento (esa cosa _c_ _álida_ dentro de su pecho), va a llevarlo a la tumba tarde o temprano.

Ella va a _matarlo_ y está seguro de que no será porque lo apuñale o le rompa el cuello, sino algo mucho _peor._

Pero ahora todo ese futuro incierto no importa porque, después de cincuenta y dos días, la carga sobre su pecho se desvanece y Sougo puede dejar de preguntarse cómo respiraba antes de todo aquello.

No es que lo haya olvidado. No de verdad.

Es imposible que alguien olvide cómo se respira correctamente.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Si en las declaraciones iniciales sobre spoilers y en la cronología del fic fallé plasmando en orden los arcos del manga que utilicé me disculpo con ustedes.**

 **También, si les ofende que Kamui haya casi matado a Kagura, quiero recordarles que eso de que Kamui la quiere no está plasmado todavía en el canon y todo es pura especulación. Por lo que sabemos de él, es más probable que intente matar a Kagura que protegerla. Cómo me gustaría que fuera lo contrario. KAMUI, BASTARDO. VUÉLVETE BUENO PARA QUE NO ME HAGAN BULLYING POR AMARTE.**

 **Bien, tras numerosas quejas en mis cuentas de Twitter, Facebook y otros fics por la pérdida del documento original y mis cuatro horas de duro trabajo, me decidí a reescribir este fanfic porque la idea de verdad me gusta/gustaba. Esta vez me he tardado como ocho horas e incluso así creo que la otra versión era mejor. Tristemente no puedo comprobarlo PORQUE EL PUTO QUICKOFFICE SE CERRÓ EL MALDITO Y NO SE GUARDARON MIS CUATRO MIL PALABRAS DE CAMBIOS.**

 **No, todavía no lo supero.**

 **Incluso iba a matar a Kagura para volver esto un angst puro y duro y para que el mundo sintiera mi ira, pero esa no era la idea inicial del fic y yo trato de no escribir emocionalmente inestable por cosas ajenas al fandom/OTP.**

 **Así que para cerrar:**

 **1\. Dejen review, no sean culeros. Fueron muchas horas de trabajo.**

 **2\. ¡Hola IP francesa que lee casi todos mis fics de Gintama! ¡También tú, IP china!**

 **3\. En serio, dejen review, no sean culeros: si les gustó, si se me fue un error de dedo, de ortografía o de trama. Si alguien está OOC (¿Sougo? Culpo a mi naturaleza fluff, pero acepto cualquier crítica constructiva sobre la construcción de su personaje en el fic). También si NO les gustó. ¿Sabían que las empresas prestan más atención a los comentarios negativos que positivos con el fin de mejorar?**

 **4\. Usaré la habilidad** _ **Tierra del Ocaso**_ **de mi Groudon primigenio en el fandom, lo cual implica que me voy a desaparecer como escritora por un tiempo (yeah, sequía de fics por mi parte. No sé si alguien sufra por ello). Tengo compromisos y otros fandoms que atender.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 _ **PD:**_ **Perdón por la nota de autor más larga que la constitución política** _ **.**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**

* * *

 _ **Última edición: 04/06/2015**_


End file.
